


Les sentiments vrais

by AndersAndrew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Regret, Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les cendres recouvrent les bottes d'une fine couche grisâtre. Jean regardent les flammes en serrant les dents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les sentiments vrais

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Les sentiments vrais  
> Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin (L'attaque des titans, en français) (SPOILER Arc de Trost)  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : ANGST  
> Personnages : Jean->Marco  
> Nombre de mots : 488  
> Commentaires : Ecrit pour le thème "bûcher" de la communauté 31_jours. Parce que les révisions, ça me fait bien chier. Laissez-moi écrire bon sang !

Les cendres du bûcher funéraire flottent dans l'air et retombent sur leurs bottes en une fine couche grisâtre.  
Jean au milieu de ses camarades, serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer. La fumée lui pique les yeux, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle il doit les cligner souvent.  
Le feu rougeoyant l'aveugle et l'odeur est atroce. Il ne sait pas comment la décrire. Il a l'amertume des regrets sur la langue.  
Cette nuit, il ne parviendra pas à dormir. Son corps est perclus de douleurs, son esprit est encore traumatisé de sa rencontre avec les titans, tout son être crie au repos. Cependant, il ne trouvera aucune quiétude dans le sommeil, alors que les restes de Marco gisent au cœur du brasier.  
Il ne verra plus cette petite lueur dans ses yeux lorsque Marco le regardait juste un peu trop longtemps, pas assez pour être mal à l'aise, pas assez pour que ça signifie quelque chose, mais suffisamment pour lui faire sentir qu'il était spécial.  
Il n'entendra plus sa voix douce et calme, nerveuse et rapide, en fonction de s'ils sont en danger ou dans un lieu tranquille, lui prodiguer conseils et soutien quelque soit la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent. L'épaule compatissante, les paroles réconfortantes, la chaleur amicale – et peut-être un peu plus que ça – de Marco.  
Il n'y aura plus jamais de nuit dans le dortoir où Jean tendra l'oreille pour guetter la respiration venant du lit d'à côté, en se mordant la lèvre, l'audace créée par l'obscurité le faisant rêver qu'il puisse se lever et chercher à tâtons le rebord du lit de Marco, effleurer ses mains, son torse, son visage ou ses cheveux, juste un peu, juste pour essayer de comprendre cette émotion poignante qui le saisissait parfois sans crier gare durant la journée, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer.  
Le lit à côté du sien sera vide désormais – jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le dortoir pour rejoindre celui de sa garnison.  
Mais Marco ne sera pas là pour l'encourager. Il ne sera pas là pour le féliciter d'avoir réussi à atteindre son objectif. Avec son beau visage couvert de taches de rousseur, son sourire attachant et son regard honnête.  
Il ne pourra pas le prendre dans ses bras comme il se l'était imaginé, rire le cœur empli de joie à s'en faire des promesses en l'air, comme de rester toujours ensemble et de ne plus se quitter. Il ne pourra que chérir le souvenir de son ami en silence, car personne ne comprendra la peine qui l'étreint, le semi-désespoir au goût d'inachevé qui l'empêche de s'abandonner aux larmes.  
Ses sentiments ne méritent pas cela. Il ne peut pas pleurer maintenant, alors qu'il n'a jamais pu dire à Marco combien il tenait à lui.  
Il souffrira sans en parler, tout en jurant de débarrasser l'humanité du fléau qui coûta la vie à celui qu'il – peut-être – aimait.


End file.
